


Like I Was Everything

by SaraJaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Pearl being reckless, Post-Battle, Sleep, Taking The Bullet, Worry, bodyguard crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with being ready to give your life for someone is the moment they realize you'd give your life for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Was Everything

The wounds on her back and her shoulders didn't hurt half as much as the disapproving look on Rose's face. She laid on a bed in the sick bay, eyes full of tears, trying to remind herself that she hadn't had any _choice_ with the enemy _aiming for Rose's heart_. She hadn't taken up the sword, spent all that time training and perfecting her form just to let the person she loved more than her _own life_ fall to the likes of them.

She felt the warmth of familiar tears on her back, tears not shed only out of sorrow but meant to heal wounds. Still, the thought of Rose crying made her feel _worse_ and Pearl bit her lip, trying to keep still so the magic could work.

"Turn over."

"Rose, I'm-"

"We've been through this before, Pearl. I've told you time and time again that I'm more than capable of handling the enemy on my own." Her tone was cold, but Pearl could sense the pain in her words. "We're supposed to be a _team_ , not a helpless princess and her knight."

"You're not helpless, but you're still too important," Pearl said, trying not to wince as she rolled onto her back. The tears worked their magic slowly, soothing the aches and pains, and she dared to turn and face Rose. "I don't know what I'd do if we lost you."

"And I don't know what _I_ would do if I lost _you._ " Rose's soft hand came to rest on her cheek, and Pearl felt her heart speed up and the heat rising under her skin.

"Rose..."

"You're important, too. And when you get yourself torn apart and broken, it hurts me. Even if you can be fixed easily, someday you might not be so lucky...don't ever make me take that chance."

Her voice failed her. Pearl shivered, more tears gathering in her eyes as she looked up at the person she loved most in the world. _This is why,_ she thought. _This is why I'd give my life for you, why you matter more than anyone ever has._

For a moment, she wanted to let those feelings pour from her. To tell Rose Quartz she loved her, wanted her all to herself, couldn't stand the thought of losing her to the enemy or to that human. _You're all I have, you make me feel like I'm everything, all I want out of life is to be by your side...!_

Instead, she silently leaned her cheek further into Rose's palm, managing a small smile.

"I'll be more careful in the future, I promise."

"That's all I ask." Rose draped a blanket over her, the gentle caress moving to her forehead. "Get some rest."

"Will you stay?" The selfish request left her mouth before she could stop it. Rose smiled, kneeling beside the bed.

"I will."

Despite the lingering aches in her body, Pearl slept blissfully that night.


End file.
